The Hunt
by LMXB
Summary: The team are captured by some off-world hunters and have to try to escape with their lives.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters. No profit is made from this.

**AN:** This is set after Trio and before Midway.

* * *

><p>"I'm sure there are plenty of holes to fall down if you're bored."<p>

"Funny." Rodney shot back. "I just don't see why I can't go back and analyse my results. It's a far better use of my time than hanging round here."

"Firstly, we're a team. That means we all go home together. Secondly, whilst Teyla is off the team there are only three of us and I don't want to leave anyone unattended. Finally, seeing the doc's luck is not the best, we should all stick together."

"Seeing my luck is only slightly better, wouldn't it make sense for me not to be here?" Rodney argued.

"He has a point." Ronon agreed before adding. "It'd be quieter if he left. More food to go round as well."

"Not helping." John pointed out when he saw the door open.

"All done?" John asked as Jennifer emerged from a hut.

"Yes. Ready to go when you are."

"About time." Rodney muttered.

Seeing Jennifer's surprised expression John explained. "He hasn't had his midday snack. It always makes him grouchy."

"I do not have snacks." Rodney protested. "I eat for medical reasons. Now can we go before I lose any more time?"

As they walked towards the gate Ronon felt something was wrong. Stopping he scanned the area looking for hostiles. Knowing his friend was rarely wrong John raised his P90 and also looked for danger as he nodded to McKay. Sheppard watched as Rodney pulled out a life signs detector, but before it could be used they were all blasted by energy and fell to the ground unconscious.

-00-

Slowly waking, Jennifer tried to ignore her pounding head and persuade her eyes to open. As they started to allow light in she quickly shut them again as the brightness proved too much.

"It's okay doc." John said. "The side effects will pass."

"Side effects of what? What happened?" She asked, realising that, like her friends, her wrists were bound and tied to the top of a small cage.

"We were stunned." John explained succinctly.

"By who?" Jennifer asked daring to open her eyes fully and take in her surroundings.

"The personal-hygiene lacking relatives of Ronon." Rodney said nodding towards some men who were built like the Satedan standing off to one side.

"What do they want?" Jennifer asked.

"I'm guessing nothing good." Rodney said tugging on his chains.

As she looked round Jennifer began to have a flashback to her time with the Bola Kai and she felt the panic rise.

"It'll be okay doc. We'll be out of here in no time." John assured her when he noticed her unease.

If Jennifer had planned to respond the chance disappeared when two of the large men walked towards the cage. Before opening the cage one man reached through the bars and untied both Jennifer and Rodney.

"Come." The taller of the men said pointing to Jennifer and Rodney.

"I don't think so." John said.

Quirking an eyebrow the man pulled one of the team's nine-mils and pointed it through the cage at Ronon's head. "Come or he dies." The threat was enough to motivate Jennifer and Rodney to clamber out of the cage.

"Before the main event you can be our fun." The man said.

"Main event? What are you talking about?" Rodney asked.

"You'll see, if you survive." The second man sneered, causing both men to laugh.

"The rules are simple. You run, we hunt. If you are entertaining you'll take part tomorrow. If not you die when we find you. Understand?"

"No." Both Jennifer and Rodney said.

Unimpressed by their answers the man aimed the gun at Jennifer's head and said. "Run."

"What?" The doctor asked confused.

"Run. Now." Jennifer glanced at John, who nodded. Confused and scared Jennifer turned and ran away from the camp. As Rodney started to follow her he was grabbed by the other man.

"Not so fast." The man said before pointing Rodney in the opposite direction from where Jennifer had run off. "You go that way." He added.

-00-

As Jennifer ran as hard and as fast as she could away from the camp she did not take in her surroundings. It took five slips and several branches battering her body as she ran past for her to take in they were on a different planet.

As the lactic acid saturated her legs and her lungs struggled to take in enough of the cold air she stopped running and tried to think of a plan. She knew there were only two useful options available. One was to find the gate, the other was to rescue Sheppard and Ronon. Quickly scanning her body she realised she no longer had her GDO, coupled with the fact she had no idea where they were or where the gate was she knew the gate was not the best option. Sighing she turned and tried to figure out where she had come from, quickly realising that she had no idea how to get back to the others to help them.

She heard a branch snap in the distance. Knowing it was unlikely to be a friendly animal she turned and ran away from the noise. But having taken a few steps she questioned if the noise could have been a trap, designed to make her run the way she had. So she turned and headed on a bearing fifteen degrees off from where the noise had come from. Hoping she could evade whoever it was chasing her.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Any feedback, positive or negative, will be gratefully received. Chapter two up soon.


	2. Chapter 2

"Any luck?" John asked straining against his bonds.

"No." Ronon said, half roaring as he once more attempted to break free.

Stopping as they heard movement, both men watched as Rodney was dragged towards the cage.

"What did you do to him?" John demanded.

"He is merely stunned." One of the men said as he unlocked the cage. "He is lucky. We have killed for less. But having a prey that talks so much may prove novel."

"Where's Keller?" John asked fearing the worse.

"The woman?"

"Yes."

"She's still out there. She's been more entertaining than we thought." The man said, causing his comrade to laugh.

"What does that mean?" Ronon growled.

"It means, tomorrow will be the best sport we've had in ages. We'll decide the teams when we know if she has survived."

"Teams? For what?" John demanded.

"You'll see." The captor said unhelpfully as he turned away.

-00-

"Rodney. Wake up." John said for what felt like the hundredth time, nudging the physicist with his foot.

"Not yet." Rodney murmured as he started to come to.

"Rodney!" John said harshly. This time his voice cut through the fog of McKay's mind and the physicist jolted up, quickly reaching for his head as everything seemed to spin.

"What happened?" McKay asked looking round.

"You tell us. They brought you back here twenty minutes ago." John said.

"Where's Jennifer?"

"Still out there."

"Seriously? How is that possible? They found me straight away. No way are her survival skills better than mine."

"McKay!" John exclaimed. "What happened?"

"They were hunting me. They started chasing me, found me and stunned me."

"Why?" Ronon asked.

"I don't know. I'm not a shrink. Perhaps they were bullied as children."

"Rodney, right now your sarcasm isn't helping. So how about you focus your efforts on freeing us." John suggested. His words making Rodney realise he wasn't tied up.

"Oh, right. Don't suppose you have a knife?"

"Yes. But you'll need to get it. I can't reach."

"Fine where is it? And it better not be hidden in a cavity."

"It-" John started to say, only to stop when he heard a rustling. "Pretend to still be out. They might not tie you up." John ordered McKay as they waited for whoever was approaching to appear. When they did John almost did a double take before saying.

"Doc?"

"We need to keep it down. They're just through there." Jennifer said as she made her way to the cage.

"Get out of here." John ordered.

"There are problems with that plan." Jennifer whispered. "I thought you'd prefer to be let out. I brought the keys."

"How did you get them?" McKay asked.

"They're kept on a post in the main camp. When they weren't looking I took them." She explained passing them to Rodney just as they heard a twig snap. "They're coming. I'll try to distract them. Don't take too long." Jennifer said, sounding much more certain than she felt. Before anyone could argue she took off.

"Get us out of here." John ordered Rodney, worrying about Jennifer. Worry that was increased when he heard a man shout from the direction Jennifer had fled in.

"Over here."

"Hurry." Ronon growled as Rodney fumbled with the keys.

"Okay, you're done." Rodney said unlocking John's chains.

"Free Ronon, I'll work on the door." John ordered as he tried to kick the cage door open.

"I wouldn't if I were you." A familiar voice said as a gun was pointed at Rodney's head. "It'd be rude to leave so soon, especially as our other guest hasn't arrived yet. Pass me the key. Now." Reluctantly Rodney passed the keys through the bars taking some hope in the fact that Jennifer had escaped. That hope was short lived however when a few minutes later Jennifer was dragged back to the cell.

-00-

When Jennifer finally came round for a moment she was optimistic that she had some how evaded capture. She soon realised though that she was confined to the cell with the others.

"How you doing doc?" John asked.

"I would really like to go home." Jennifer groaned.

"I hear you. Are you hurt?"

"I don't think so."

"Hang in there. Carter will already have sent a rescue team." John assured her.

"Don't think it'll do us much good. We're on a different planet." Jennifer pointed out.

"You sure?" John asked.

"Positive." Jennifer assured him.

"Great, so we are waiting for a rescue by Zelenka. We're screwed." McKay muttered.

"Well you could always get us out of here yourself." John suggested.

"I bring the brains to the table. You and Conan need to free us." Rodney pointed out.

"Well right now apply your brains to escaping." John said straining against his bonds.

-00-

As light broke the cold occupants of the cell watched as their captors approached. As one of the men opened the cell Jennifer felt hands on her arms as she was pulled from the cage. Moments later another of the men unlocked Ronon and the former runner was directed to Jennifer's side. Sensing the Satedan was contemplating fighting one of the other men placed a gun at Jennifer's head. The move was enough of a deterrent and Ronon reluctantly moved to the doctor's side. Once there his right wrist was shackled with the other end of the chain attached to Jennifer's left wrist. When the man with the gun was content that Ronon and Jennifer were secure he said.

"You are team one. Your objective is to avoid being found. Well attempt to anyway." He explained, looking at Jennifer. "To make it fairer, we will give you a head start before we release our other guest who will hunt you. But first they get to smell you so they know your stench." He added confusing John, Rodney, Jennifer and Ronon. Turning the man nodded to one of his compatriots who stood in front of a large box, which was shielded by cloth. Seeing the nod the man pulled the cloth away from the box revealing another cage, inside of which was a Wraith.

As Jennifer and Ronon were pushed towards the cage the leader said. "If they catch you, they will feed off you. I guarantee they're hungry."

"And when we kill them?" Ronon asked staring at the Wraith who was mere inches away.

"I like your misplaced arrogance." The man laughed before saying. "Whoever survives will face my people. We will hunt the winners and kill them. But unlike the Wraith we won't feed off you. Unlike you we do not use these modern weapons, we prefer the traditional bows and arrows, which require more skill."

"No." Rodney groaned. "Why does it have to be arrows?"

"Run." The leader said ignoring Rodney.

-00-

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Any feedback, positive or negative, will be gratefully received. Chapter three up in the next day or so.


	3. Chapter 3

Ronon led Jennifer through the woods looking for anything they could use to their advantage, all the while trying to put ground between them and the Wraith.

"Is there a plan?" Jennifer asked after twenty minutes, when her legs wanted to stop and her fear had reached new heights.

"Run, set trap, kill Wraith, kill others, find Sheppard and McKay, leave." Ronon said as he continued to run.

"Any details to go with that?" Jennifer asked.

"They get in the way." Ronon replied as he continued running.

He only stopped running when Jennifer stumbled and fell to the floor. Stopping, he turned and helped her to her feet, surprised when he saw fear in her eyes.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"I'm okay." Jennifer replied. "Really." She added though her eyes were full of doubt.

"I'll get you out of here." Ronon promised just as he heard a twig snap in the distance. "We need to go."

Nodding Jennifer ran after Ronon, trying her best to ignore the memories of the Bola Kai.

-00-

"This really sucks." Rodney complained as he ran with John in a direction he hoped was away from the Wraith.

"Yes it does." John replied. "So start working on a plan."

"Don't you have a plan?" Rodney asked.

"I have plenty of plans." John said before adding. "Just not sure any of them will do us much good."

"That's not exactly comforting." Rodney pointed out.

"Not my job to comfort you."

"No, it's your job to keep me safe and not have me hunted by the Wraith." The physicist shot back. "Both of which you have failed."

"This is hardly my fault." John said. "Besides if I always kept you out of harms way you wouldn't be able to put together plans that make you look good."

"So you're saying that the reason you keep letting me get captured is so I can look good?" Rodney panted.

"We'll go with that." John said as the two kept running.

-00-

Ronon came to such an abrupt stop Jennifer nearly ran into the back of him. Stopping just short she knew better than to speak as Ronon scanned the area. When he eventually turned and looked at Jennifer she waited for him to speak.

"The only way we'll get out of this is to kill the Wraith." Ronon said. "But I can't do that without you." He added, holding up his chained arm.

"Okay." Jennifer replied, not sure where Ronon was going.

"Can you fight?" He asked.

"No." Jennifer replied, when Ronon just stared at her she went on. "Seriously no. I've had the basic training, but we both know that's too basic to help right now."

"How did you survive the Bola Kai?" He asked bluntly.

"Teyla."

"But your bruises, they were from a fight?"

"No. Teyla's were from fighting, mine were just from an interrogation." Jennifer explained. "I have never been in a fight."

For a moment Ronon wasn't sure if he should be pleased that Jennifer had managed to avoid fighting or angry that she was completely underprepared. Eventually he let out a growl type sound and muttered before turning back to Jennifer and asking.

"Can you follow instructions?"

"Yes."

"Good. When I give an order you follow without hesitation. Do you understand?"

"Yes."

"You'll need to be strong." Ronon went on. "Even if you think you can't do something, you have to do it. It may hurt, but it'll keep you alive. You have to fight past your weakness."

"I get it." Jennifer said, silently swearing that she would not be the cause of Ronon getting hurt.

"If you are weak we will both die." Ronon continued. "And we can't help the others."

"I get it." Jennifer repeated.

"If you get hurt fight through the pain. Focus on what I say. Ignore everything else until we're home." Ronon instructed.

"Okay."

"Good." Ronon grunted before bending down and picking up a branch. "Can you hold this in one hand?"

"Yeah." Jennifer replied after a couple of waves of the branch.

"You are going to use it primarily to block. But if I say 'high' you aim it at the Wraith's head. If I say 'low' you go for it's waist. I need your left arm to be completely loose. When I throw a punch I need you not to resist, you understand?"

"Yes."

"We'll get through this and when we get back I'm training you properly."

"Okay." Jennifer agreed, doubting she would live long enough to be trained.

"You ready?"

"For what?"

"Duck." He barked in response. Not needing a second invitation Jennifer dropped moments before a Wraith hand pass through the air. Before she could feel relief Ronon was ordering her to move.

The next few moments seemed to rush by as Jennifer followed every command Ronon barked at her despite not having any idea what all the random movements were achieving. When there was finally a sickening snapping sound Ronon said.

"Not so hard."

"For you." Jennifer puffed as she stared down at the lifeless Wraith.

"You did good." Ronon assured her as a slow handclap broke out. Ronon quickly tugged Jennifer round so they were standing back to back as he scanned the area.

"It looks like your arrogance was not misplaced." Their captor said as he walked towards them flanked by two others. "I guess now we will have to hunt you. I look forward to the challenge."

"No." Ronon growled. "We fight here. No hunting, no running."

"Are you crazy? There are at least three of them." Jennifer hissed. "With weapons."

"Be strong. There is no room for weakness out here." Ronon shot back. "Like before do as I say."

-00-

"I guess we picked the right way." Rodney wheezed as he stopped for breath.

"Right way?" John asked.

"As in not towards the Wraith."

"Not really a good thing." John said looking round.

"How is not being hunted by a Wraith not a good thing?"

"It probably means it went after Ronon and the doc and we would have had a better chance of fighting it off."

"I doubt it. Ronon can fight them one handed, which all things considered is going to come in handy."

"Let's hope you are right. Assuming the Wraith is out of the equation we need to find the gate and the GDOs."

"You are about to suggest going back to the camp?" McKay guessed.

"Yeah, back to camp, hopefully capture one of captors and get them to tell us where the gate is."

"This is nuts." McKay muttered as he turned and followed John back towards the camp.

-00-

As Ronon fought and killed two of their captors Jennifer saw another man twenty feet away aiming an arrow at Ronon. Without thinking she threw herself at Ronon, shouting a warning. Due to her lack of weight all her lunge did was to cause Ronon to stumble back two steps, enough to cause the arrow to miss him, but not enough for it to also miss Jennifer's side as it sailed through the air.

Unaware that the arrow had just snagged the doctor Ronon charged towards the source, pulling Jennifer with him.

Having dispatched their former captor Ronon turned to Jennifer and said. "Thanks." Before noticing she was clutching her side and asking. "You okay?"

"Got hit."

"How bad?" He asked lifting up Jennifer's top to survey the damage, immediately concerned by the amount of blood.

"I think it's just a flesh wound. I can bandage it. That should control the bleeding." Jennifer said before catching the sceptical look Ronon was giving her. "It looks worse than it is." She assured him.

"What can I do?" Ronon asked.

"Umm, give me a second." Jennifer said as she dug into a pocket and pulled out a dressing and a bandage. Noticing Ronon's raised eyebrow she explained. "I'm a doctor, dressings tend to come in handy and no one mistakes them for weapons."

"Want me to open it?" Ronon asked, noticing Jennifer's hands were trembling.

As Jennifer nodded Ronon instructed. "Lift your shirt up and tell me how to put this on."

With the dressing secured Ronon helped Jennifer to her feet, worried when she swayed.

"I'll be okay." She assured him. "Just a head rush."

"You sure?"

"Yeah, let's find the others."

-00-

"What are you doing?" Rodney asked as John searched the camp for something.

"Looking for something we can use to leave them a message." John said distractedly. "This will do." He said pulling a shirt from a tent. "You have a pen?"

"Seriously? We are on some strange planet where we have been captured and hunted by crazy people and you think I'd have a pen?" He asked as he dramatically started patting his pockets. "Oh." He said after a few pats.

"Oh?"

"Looks like I actually have a pen." Rodney said digging the biro from his pocket.

"Shh." John suddenly ordered hearing movement in the distance. Signalling Rodney they moved to the other side of the tent and waited, hidden from view. When John saw Ronon he stepped out and said.

"Nice of you to join us. You okay doc?" John asked, noticing how pale she was looking.

"More or less." Jennifer replied.

"Really? Cos you look like crap." Rodney pointed out.

"Any luck finding our GDOs?" Jennifer asked ignoring the comment.

"Right here." Rodney said looking smug.

"And we've found the gate." John added, not taking his eyes off Jennifer.

"So we can go home?" She asked not hiding her relief.

"Yeah. Should you be walking?"

"I can walk to the gate. Which way?"

"That way." John said pointing, letting Ronon and Jennifer take the lead so he could keep and eye on Jennifer.

"So is there still a Wraith out there?" Rodney asked.

"No." Ronon replied. "But we only took out three of the guards."

"It is only a couple hundred feet from here to the gate." John said. "Hopefully we can get there without any problems."

"You just had to say that didn't you?" Rodney complained. "Are you trying to jinx us?"

"Relax Rodney." John said noticing Jennifer stumbled. "You okay doc?"

"Fine."

"You sure?" Ronon asked.

"Just focusing on getting home." Jennifer replied.

Before John could ask anything else Rodney exclaimed.

"Oh, thank god. The gate."

"Dial her up." John ordered, scanning the area for hostiles.

-00-

When Jennifer stepped through the gate and found herself back in the control room she sighed with relief.

"How you doing?" Ronon asked as the adrenaline drained from her system. Instead of answering Jennifer collapsed, saved from cracking her head on the floor by Ronon's fast reactions.

"Need to get her to the infirmary." He barked, lifting her and carrying her from the gate room.

"What's wrong with her?" Sam asked jogging over.

"Got hit by an arrow." Ronon answered, earning a chorus of 'What's from the group behind.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Any feedback, positive or negative, will be gratefully received. Final chapter up soon.


	4. Chapter 4

"You didn't think about mentioning the arrow earlier?" John asked as a now unchained Ronon was led away from where Jennifer was being treated in the infirmary.

"She said she was ok." Ronon said, his eyes betraying his guilt.

"How is being hit by an arrow ever okay?" Rodney asked.

"What exactly happened?" Sam asked.

"I just fought off one of the men when she saw another fire an arrow at me. She tried to push me out of the way. She couldn't push me hard enough and ended up getting hit. She said it was a flesh wound and not serious."

"Just because you view arrows as not serious don't think the higher evolved scientists round here don't take them seriously. Do you have any idea how much they hurt?" Rodney asked his tone accusatory.

"Why didn't she mention it to me?" John asked.

"I told her to be strong." Ronon replied, sounding almost defeated.

"Bleeding to death is not a sign of strength." Rodney needlessly point out. Instead of a verbal response Ronon glared at the scientist before marching off.

Seeing Sam's questioning look John shrugged and said.

"Don't ask me."

"You going to talk to him?"

"In this mood? No. I'll let him calm down, then send Teyla."

-00-

"Hey Jennifer." Sam smiled when Jennifer opened her eyes.

"Colonel?" Jennifer asked disorientated. "Where am I? What happened?"

"In the infirmary. They had to patch you up. How're you feeling?"

"Okay I guess. Fuzzy."

"Side effect of being shot and then pumped full of painkillers."

"Everyone okay?" Jennifer asked not sure if they all made it off the planet.

"They're fine." Sam assured her as the doctor looked round and saw how busy the infirmary was.

"What happened? Were we attacked?"

"Not exactly. Ronon got a little over zealous training the marines."

"He's training already? How long was I out for?" Jennifer asked biting back the guilt she was feeling knowing she was responsible for Ronon's mood.

"About a day. But your team say you need plenty more rest, so I'll leave you to get some."

"Sam." Jennifer called as the Colonel begun to stand.

"Yeah."

"I screwed up out there." The doctor confessed, remembering how close Ronon was to getting killed because of her lack of training.

"I know." Sam replied, glad Jennifer recognised it was a mistake not to tell the others how bad her injury was. "Why didn't you tell the others?"

"Kinda thought they knew. I mean they have known me for months."

"What does that have to do with being shot?" Sam asked confused.

"Shot?" Jennifer asked also feeling confused.

"With an arrow. That is the type of information Sheppard needs to know."

"Oh."

"You weren't talking about not telling Sheppard about the arrow?" Sam guessed.

"No."

"Then why did you think you screwed up?" Sam asked sitting down again.

"I wasn't strong enough. I nearly got Ronon killed. Should have been better trained. Ronon was right all along, don't belong here."

"From what Ronon said you did great out there."

"No I didn't. In fact I was so bad he offered to train me."

"He did?" Sam asked surprised.

"He did. But he may now have realised I am a lost cause."

"No you're not." Sam assured her. "But he is right extra training would be a good idea. We'll sort it out when you're recovered."

-00-

"Ronon." Teyla greeted as she stepped into the Satedan's room. "Do you wish to talk?"

"No." He grunted as he continued to sharpen his knife.

"Then I will talk." Teyla said as she carefully sat down on a spare chair.

"What happened to Jennifer was not your fault. Hiding in here is not helping anyone."

"Not hiding." Ronon said. "Sheppard banned me from the gym."

"Seeing the infirmary is a doctor down he didn't want to overwhelm them." Teyla smiled. Shrugging Ronon went back to sharpening his knife.

"She's awake." Teyla went on. "You should see her."

"Can't."

"Why not? Because she was shot by an arrow?"

"It was meant for me."

"No one forced her to jump in front of it." Teyla pointed out. "You are not responsible for her getting hit."

"I am for what happened afterwards."

"What do you mean?"

"If I hadn't been so hard on her she would have been honest about her injury." Ronon explained. "I kept telling her there was no time for her weakness."

"If you were hard on her it is because you knew that was what was needed." Teyla argued. "Besides you are hard on everyone, just visit the infirmary for proof."

"It was different out there. I said … it doesn't matter."

"Ronon, you are hard on people because you want them to be safe. Jennifer understands that."

"All it did was get her hurt, then hide it." Ronon pointed out.

"You are hard on John and he has been shot many times, yet you do not blame yourself." Teyla said before realisation dawned. "I see. Does she know you have feelings for her?"

"No."

"You should tell her."

"Not that simple."

"Why?"

"Don't know how."

"You could start by spending time with her." Teyla suggested before standing. "Think about what I said."

-00-

Ronon entered the infirmary and was relieved to see Jennifer sitting up working on her tablet. Walking over he stood by her bed dismayed when she did not notice his approach. Shaking his head he said.

"Hey."

"Hey." Jennifer said looking up.

"Can I?" He asked pointing to a chair.

"Sure."

"How are you?" He asked after a few moments.

"A bit less perforated. Looking forward to getting out." She replied before adding, "I'm sorry."

For a moment Ronon looked at her dumbfounded, wondering what she thought she was apologising for. Taking his silence as anger she nervously went on.

"The whole Bola Kai thing should have taught me I wasn't suited for life out here. I should have worked harder after it. Instead I just buried myself in my work, hoping I'd never be in that situation again. Then when I was in the situation again I wasn't ready and nearly took you down with me. You were right I don't belong here."

Squeezing her hand to silence her Ronon said.

"You did great out there doc. You were strong and brave."

"Didn't feel either of those." Jennifer confessed.

"You should have." Ronon said before pausing and trying to decide what to say next. Eventually he asked. "You want to go to dinner?"

"You have no idea how much." She replied causing Ronon to smile until she added. "But I am stuck here for another day."

"When you're better then?" He added.

"I'd like that. It's a date." Jennifer replied before quickly adding. "I mean not a date date. Just a dinner date without the date part."

"I'll leave you to it." Ronon added feling confused. Standing he started to turn before facing Jennifer once more and adding. "I meant what I said, as soon as you can, I'm training you."

"You are?"

"I am." Ronon confirmed. "But for now get some rest. You need to be in good shape to train."

"Glad to see you listen to my advice enough to repeat it." Jennnifer smiled.

"Get some rest doc." Ronon smiled back.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **The end (for now). A follow up is in the works.


End file.
